Because I Knew You
by sshaw101
Summary: Take a trip through Cat's freshman year and later in her life. Many things happen, but her friends are always there for support. Based on my dream. Contains Bade, Cade, Bat,Cabbie, and Candre. Sorry for bad summary.


**Hey! So about a month ago I had a dream. Liz Gillies (Jade) was there, so I decided to make myself Cat. In this story I mention anemia. It was a big part of my dream so I did some research. I'm so sorry if I'm completely wrong and don't know what I'm talking about. I also used Ariana Grande's and Liz Gillies' birthdays for Cat and Jade. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. But I do own Rina Oliver.**

* * *

><p>"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" Cat posted on her Slap page.<p>

"Cat, it's been five years since we graduated, why do you still go on the Slap?" Jade asked trying not to set the red head off.

Before Cat could respond with her usual "what's that supposed to mean" she and Jade arrived at the restaurant for Cat's birthday dinner. Cat thought this dinner was just starting their girl's night out. Little did she know Jade was throwing her a surprise party. Everyone was going to be there, their friends, neighbors, and families, including Beck and Jade's three year old daughter Caterina (Rina). When they entered everyone yelled "surprise" and Rina ran up to Jade and Cat.

"Happy birthday Auntie Cat," shouted Rina.

"Hi, how's my favorite niece?" Cat asked.

"Do you like your party so far?" Rina asked, completely ignoring her aunt's question.

"It's great," Cat said, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Good cause I helped mommy plan it," Rina exclaimed proudly.

"It's even better than the one your mommy planned for me when I was sick."

"Did you have a cold?" Rina questioned.

"No, it was much worse than that," Cat said. She thought back to her freshman year. Even though it was a long time ago, it was all still fresh in her mind.

_**Flashback (9 Years Ago)**_

**Jade's POV**

Cat's been my best friend ever since we met back in kindergarten. Back then I was a lot nicer and almost completely different than I am today. Cat's hair was a normal dark brown shade and was kinda curly. Other than that she really hasn't changed. We both liked to sing and became instant friends. We would sing the whole entire recess, rain or shine. I would also write little plays and she and Beck would act them out. Yes, we also met Beck that year. He's still as calm and cool as he was back then. Anyway, we were the bestest friends a bunch of five year old could ask for. We remained best friends all through grade school, middle school, and a few months ago, we started high school together at Hollywood Arts. Our good friends Robbie and Andre also go here. We've known them for a long time and they joined our little group in like fourth grade. Andre's pretty cool, but Robbie is just weird. He has this puppet, Rex, that he used to talk through because he is too wimpy to say stuff himself. I tolerate him, however, because I can see that he and Cat like each other. I would do anything for Cat, even put up with Robbie cause that's what best friends do. We always were and always will be best friends, Cat&Jade&Beck + Andre&Robbie.

**Beck's POV**

It was the middle of freshman year and I was in bio lab. I was partners with Cat and Andre, since this was one of the only classes that Jade wasn't in. Anyway, that day Andre was home sick, so it was just me and Cat.

"Okay class, just prick your fingers, then put them on the special papers," Mrs. Harrison told the class. We all did so and then compared them to the chart we had. Mine was a rich bright red color. The chart said that this meant my blood had lots of oxygen in it. We wrote this down in our lab books, then we started on Cat's. Hers was really light. Some of the samples didn't even look like they had anything on them. The chart said "see a doctor".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted. Everyone turned and stared in our direction. Our teacher came over to see what happened. When she saw Cat's samples, she told me to take her to the nurse. When we got there, we explained what happened, and the nurse called Cat's parents.

"Please don't leave me, Beck," Cat begged.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here as long as you want," I told her.

I met Cat when we were really little. Ever since then, I've always treated her like my little sister and she sees me like another big brother. When Cat's parents got there, the nurse explained that she thought Cat had a blood disorder. That afternoon she went to the doctor's where they confirmed the nurse's diagnosis. They said that Cat had anemia. This meant her blood didn't have enough red blood cells.

"I'm scared," Cat texted me that night.

"It will all be okay," I texted her back. "We'll be here for you: me, Jade, Andre, and Robbie. You should never feel that you have to go through this alone."

"Thanks Beck," she replied. "In can see why Jade loves you so much."

"Yeah, I'm lucky I have Jade as my girlfriend. But I'm equally as lucky I have you as a best friend. I can always tell you anything and you will give me your honest opinion."

"Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever, me, you, and Jade. We will always stick together... Now go to sleep, we have a math test tomorrow."

"Thanks Beck, for, you know, everything you do."

Her last text made me smile. I locked my phone and put it on the bed next to me. Cat is truly a great friend. I can talk to her about anything, even about Jade, and she will never tell anyone or judge me. She just gives me the advice I need.

**Andre's POV**

I had been sick for a week with the flu and I couldn't wait to see my friends. I walked into Hollywood Arts and everybody welcomed me back and said they missed me. I was walking to my locker when I saw my friends. Beck was holding Jade in his arms and she was slipping her coffee. Robbie was talking about something Rex did last night. Cat was just intently listening. When she saw me, she just said a quiet "hi".

"What's wrong Little Red?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said.

I could tell something was wrong, but I decide to let Cat tell me when she was ready. We all headed to our first period class with Sikowitz. Afterwards, we had music, vocal, then writing. Next, I had bio with Beck and Cat (they wanted us to do things other than perform even though it is a "performing arts" school.) After we all sat down, Mrs. Harrison asked Cat if she was feeling okay.

"Yeah, I feel much better after I talked to the doctors," Cat told her.

Doctors, what doctors? I thought her parents were only taking her brother for checkups. Was she sick? Did I get Cat sick?

"Why were you at the doctors?" I asked Cat.

"I'll tell you at lunch," she said and turned back to her work.

At lunch, Cat told me what happened the day before.

"And the doctors say I'll need to get blood transfusions to replenish my red blood cells," Cat explained to me. "I g-got one yesterday and it was REALLY s-scary." Cat began to whimper and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Little Red, you'll get through it. You'll be the fastest recovering patient they've ever had," I told her, trying to give her some comfort.

Part of me believed she'd be okay; the other part was scared for Cat's life.

**No One's POV**

It was a warm April morning and Cat was at the doctor's. This would be Cat's second transfusion. The nurse turned on My Little Pony and started the machine. About fifteen minutes into her treatment, Cat started to feel light headed. She called the nurse in and they discovered that the machine was not working properly. As they were moving her to a new one, Cat got really dizzy.

"I don't think I can make it over to there," Cat said.

The room was starting to spin and she was starting to stumble. Suddenly, Cat blacked out. She woke up in a hospital bed attached to all sorts of wires and machines. There was a big machine that was giving her oxygen and another that was giving her blood.

"Oh my gosh, Cat, you're okay," Jade said jumping up from her chair.

"W-what happened and when did you get here?" Cat asked weakly.

"Well," Jade began, "you lost some blood and fainted. When they were checking your vitals, they couldn't find a pulse and took you to the hospital. The doctor called your parents and they called me. I rushed over immediately after I hung up."

"How long ago was that?" she questioned.

"About an hour ago," Jade replied. "Yeah," Jade said thinking to herself, "I've been sitting here for about an hour and your parents just went to the bathroom."

"Thanks for coming Jadey."

"Anything for my Kitty Cat," Jade responded.

Cat had to stay in the hospital for a week so the doctors could monitor her. Jade brought Cat her homework every day and spent hours in her hospital room talking, watching TV, and doing homework. Cat was released, and her and Jade went to Cat's house to relax. The date was April 26, two months until Cat's birthday.

"Hey Cat, in exactly two months you'll be fifteen," Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, I will be, and a month later, you'll be too," Cat said excitedly.

"Speaking of that, my cousin's party's this weekend. Are you gonna have one?"

"I don't know, Jade. Do you think I should?"

"I think it would be something fun to do."

"I guess so. We got two months so we got time to plan."

Everything remained as normal as possible for about two weeks. One Thursday, Cat was playing with her brother in her yard when she fell. Even though her blood color was still light, she could tell she was bleeding more than normal. Cat's brother ran to tell their mom. When Cat tried to stand up she felt a throbbing in her ankle and started to feel light headed again. This time Cat didn't completely black out but drifted in and out of consciousness. She was hooked up to all the machines and wires and was told that she had torn a ligament in her ankle. Cat had also lost a significant amount of blood and needed stitches to close a gash on her foot.

Cat had to stay in the hospital for another two weeks. Since she had been so occupied in school and her treatment Cat didn't realize her birthday was quickly approaching. One day after school Jade, Andre, and Robbie went over to Beck's RV.

"I think we should throw Cat a party," Jade suggested.

"I think she'd really like that" Andre said. "It would give her at least one night of fun."

"Yeah, it will help her get her mind off her treatment for a little while," Robbie chimed in.

"I think the party you plan will be perfect babe," Beck said.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this tomorrow. We have to get all this stuff together cause her birthday's in a month," Jade told everyone.

The next day everyone went back to Beck's RV to start planning Cat's party. They decided to have it Saturday June 27, since her actual birthday was a Thursday. Andre made a list of the things they needed, which included a DJ, balloons, lots of balloons, other decorations, and a red velvet cake plus cupcakes on the side. Sinjin, a strange kid in their class, said he would supply balloons if he got an invite. His father owned a rubber factory and could get large amounts of balloons in all different colors. Andre's uncle was a DJ and said he's loved to help them, especially since it was for Cat. Robbie's neighbor owned a party supply shop and was more than happy to help after Robbie told her their situation. Finally, Jade and Beck knew a lady who could make a five foot cake that would be delcious.

"This is all great, but where is this gonna be and how are we gonna pay for this?" Beck asked.

"You all know how my uncle feels about Cat, "the sweetest thing ever," Andre said, "so he said he'd do it for free since it's for Cat."

"And Sinjin said his dad could get us a reduced price for the balloons," stated Robbie.

"Well that still leaves the venue, cake, and decorations," Beck announced.

"We could have it at that big fancy hall down the street from me," Jade offered.

"Again, how we gonna pay for this?" asked Beck.

"Don't worry babe, I can pay for it all," Jade said to Beck.

"This is gonna be a lot, you sure you got enough money?" Andre inquired.

"You all know I live with my mom, right?" Jade said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, my dad got really rich a few years back. He wasn't paying child support so the government threatened him. Anyway, now he gives me five thousand a month and I spend a weekend at his house with his wife and their yappy dog, God I hate that dog. He also pays for me to go to Hollywood Arts now."

"I would've never known," Robbie said amazed.

"Well, after they got divorced, I and my mom moved into my current house. He gave us a million dollars, which was a lot for him back then. When he got rich, he moved into a large mansion, and I started to see him less and less. After the state stepped in, I started to slowly get back in touch with him," Jade said with a dazed look. "We can use that money and next month's," she offered.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Beck asked.

"I'm positive. I wanna give Cat the best birthday she ever had," Jade stated.

They all went to cake shop downtown. They met with the baker and told them about their plans. They ordered a five foot tall cake with light pink icing and five dozen cupcakes with pink sugar crystals. Then, they went to get decorations. They bought everything they could find in all shades pink and tons of Hello Kitty. Everyone agreed that Cat would love all the decorations they bought, although they made Jade wanna barf. Andre's uncle came over to Beck's and they discussed the time, date, and songs. Everything seemed to be going great. This was definitely gonna be a great party, and one that Cat was gonna love. School was almost over and everyone wanted summer to come. Cat continued to have checkups and was able to go back to school. Despite the especially rough last semester, it looked like she would be able to finish the year with mostly A's.

About two weeks later Cat started to develop a cough. School had just ended and everyone decided to go bowling. Towards the end of the night, Cat and Robbie got very tired. To Jade's dismay, everyone decided to head home. On the way home, Cat got a bad nosebleed. They got it under control right before they got Cat home. Beck carried her into her house and they told her mom what happened. The next morning Cat went for a transfusion. Since she was sick a little, Cat felt extra tired. She spent the rest of the weekend sleeping in her room. Everyone spent the next two weeks with Cat at her house. They watched movies and played games together. People were there every single day, but neither Cat nor her family seemed to mind. Jade spent the most time there and would do anything Cat wanted her to do. O

The Monday before the party, Cat felt well enough to go out with Jade. She took Cat to the mall to trick her into getting a dress for her party. They spent the whole day with each other, then had a sleepover. They fooled around and acted crazy like they used to before Cat got sick. They were able to be just Cat&Jade, not the crazy redhead with a blood disorder and the mean Goth girl with a troubled family, but two normal best friends who have been there for each other since kindergarten.

**Robbie's POV **

I have never really seen Jade care that much about someone, not even Beck. You could definitely tell that Jade and Cat had a very special relationship. I was over Cat's a few days ago and she was telling me that she and Jade had gone to the mall. Jade took Cat on a shopping spree to secretly get her a dress. She told me how she bought a dress that was really sparkly. I guess that was what she was wearing for the party. The day of the party, Jade went over Cat's house while everyone else set up at the party hall. Jade told Cat that she was giving her a makeover, which Cat happily agreed to. The party was scheduled to start in half an hour at six o'clock. People were starting to arrive and the room started to fill with people. At about five thirty, Beck got a text from Jade saying they were leaving Cat's house. Ten minutes later he got another, saying they had just pulled in. Everyone in hide in any place they could find and waited for them to enter. When they walked in, everyone yelled "surprise." Despite everything that she went through, Cat was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had a light pink sparkly dress that went to right above her knees. Her hair was parted to the side and she has a hot pink flower clip in it. Everyone talked for about half an hour. I could see she was getting tired walking around and went up to talk to her.

"Hey Cat, you wanna sit down for a minute? You can have my seat," I told her.

"That's okay; I wanna see how everybody's doing."

That was Cat; she always put others before herself.

"I'm sure they'd understand if you took a little break." I gave her the biggest smile I could manage.

**Cat's POV**

I sat with Robbie and talked until dinner began. I went over and sat next to Jade at our table with our families. Since my throat was really dry and sore I was barely talking (I hadn't really been my talky self lately anyway). As Jade was telling us about a date she had with Beck, Sikowitz came up to talk to us.

"And who are these people? I don't like strangers, they always want to hurt me," Sikowitz explained.

"This is my brother Adam," Jade told Sikowitz.

"And who is that cute little boy?" he asked.

"Oh, that's my little brother Will, and don't call him cute, I hate cute."

I was gonna agree with her, but I knew I didn't need to. Everyone knew Jade West. My problem was that no one really ever knew Jadelyn August Marie West. Jadelyn, I was the only person she would ever let call her that. Sometimes I would even slip up and call her Jadey. She really hated that. It never really mattered though because she was my Jadey and I was her Kitty. She would do anything for the people who she loved and who actually loved her back.

"I have a special song requested by Ms. Jade West," the DJ announced. The song started playing and I recognized it immediately. For Good began to play through the speakers. Halfway through the song I went up and hugged Jade. When I usually hug her she yells, telling me I'm hugging her to hard or she just wants me off her. But this time, Jade just smiled, the smile only I and Beck really get to see. The song end and I turned to Jade.

"Thanks for being a great friend and for throwing me this party," I croaked out.

"What are friends for?" she simply answered.

Jade had taught me to be myself and I had shown her that not everyone is like her parents. Some people care for you and they should be the people you surround yourself with. We can all learn from our friends and benefit from each other. That's what true friendship really is. I can definitely say that my life has changed because of my friends, especially Jade, but it has been changed for good.

_**6 Years later**_

It was about two years after everyone had graduated. Jade and Beck had gotten married six months after graduation. Now, Jade lay in the hospital with Beck by her side. He held their daughter in his arms. She had dark brown hair and light tan skin. As Beck and Jade were admiring her, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jade said quietly, trying not to upset the newborn.

"It's me," Cat exclaimed as she came through the door with the rest of their friends in tow, including Tori, who they met junior year. Even though they hated each other in high school, after graduation they became friends. They weren't best friends, but could act civil towards each other and would occasionally do things together.

"Hey man, how you guys doing?" Andre asked as he gave Beck a pat in the back.

"Great, I guess. It still feels kinda strange being a father."

They all turned their attention back to Jade, who was now holding the baby.

"What'd you guys name her," Robbie asked curiously.

"Caterina Jane Oliver," Jade said.

"Caterina, that's my name," Cat stated with a slightly confused tone.

"Yeah, I know," Jade said. "When you started getting really sick in freshman year, I vowed that, no matter what happened, I would name my daughter after you. When you got better we were all so excited that you pulled through. I knew I just had to keep my promise. My daughter is named after a fighter, someone who never gave up; a girl who shone rays of light into my sometimes dark life; a person who can be so positive, even in the most difficult situations. But most importantly, you are my best friend, and that will never change."

"Awww Jade, that was so nice," Tori said.

"Oh hush up Vega," Jade said lightheartedly.

"Oh Jadey," Cat exclaimed. "you really think of me like that?"

"Of course Cat. I don't know anyone who could ever be as brave as you."

Jade handed Caterina to Beck and Cat ran up to hug her. After what seemed like forever, they both pulled away.

"Can I hold her?" Cat asked, giving Jade her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not, she is named after you." Beck handed his daughter to Cat. Everyone awed as she gripped Cat's pointer finger. Even though Cat's longest finger was the size of Beck's pinkie, Caterina's tiny hand barely fit around it.

"Aren't you a cutie, little Rina," Cat cooed.

"Rina?" questioned Jade.

"Yeah, I'm Cat, like the first part of my name. I just took the other part and took the "e" off. Now we won't get confused later," Cat explain.

"That's pretty clever Lil Red," Andre said.

"What is?" Cat said very confused. They all shared a quick laugh. They spent the rest of the day in Jade's hospital room, talking about old times.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm named after you, that's so cool," Rina said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it is cool. Now I get to share my name with a fun little girl," Cat said. Rina let out a cute giggle. "What, do I have something in my hair?" Cat wondered out loud.

Before Rina could answer, Robbie put his hands over Cat's eyes.

"Guess who," Robbie said.

"Is it Beck?" Cat exclaimed.

"No, it Robbie," he said slightly confused and hurt.

"Robbie! I thought you were in Canada," Cat said surprised.

"I came back early for your surprise party, Cat," Robbie said sweetly. He pulled Cat closer to him. They kissed for what seemed like forever until they heard a small giggle. Rina ran over to her mommy, still giggling.

"Mommy, Auntie Cat and Uncle Robbie are kissing," Rina stated.

"You mean like this," Jade asked. She pulled Beck close and kissed him.

"Yucky Mommy, boys have cooties," Rina exclaimed, now totally disgusted.

"Okay baby, I think it's time for dinner. Let's go sit down at our table," Jade told her daughter. For dinner the adults had chicken, potatoes, and mixed vegetables. Rina was given chicken fingers and French fries, a meal she was thrilled with. For dessert, everyone had Cat's favorite food, red velvet cupcakes. After they were finished eating, people began to fill the dance floor. They all danced for about an hour before Jade went over to the mic.

"I'd like to wish my best friend a happy birthday. Many of you know that in ninth grade, Cat was very sick. What many of you don't know is that every night that year, I prayed that Cat would get better. Sure I had Beck to help me, but no one could ever replace the relationship I have with Cat. She's been my best friend from the first day we met, and I can't even remember a time I didn't know Cat. She's been with me through the ups and the downs of my crazy life and I've been with her through her's. Cat, you are my best friend, and that will never ever change." Jade and Cat both began to cry as they came together in a hug. When they pulled away, Robbie stood up. Jade handed the microphone to Robbie and he began his speech.

"Cat, I have had a crush on you since I first saw you in kindergarten. It took me a few years to really become friends with you, but you were always the person I could go to when I needed to talk about things. You never judged me or had any rude comments. You accepted me and everyone else for who they were. When you were sick, I used to ask God to make you better and to make me the one that was sick. I couldn't stand to see you suffer and just wanted you to be okay. When I saw you at the party we threw freshman year, I knew that I was truly in love with you. When we started going out the beginning of senior year, I was ecstatic. Now, after dating you for almost six years, I never want to be with anyone else. "Robbie got down on one knee."Caterina Hannah Valentine, will you marry me?" Robbie practically shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes, a bazillion times yes," Cat screamed and ran up to Robbie. They kissed for a long time and everyone cheered. Robbie gave Cat her ring. Everyone began to dance again. Two hours before the party was scheduled to end, the DJ announced that it was time for karaoke.

"Jadey, sing a song with me," Cat begged.

"Kay Cat, you can pick the song," Jade told her. Cat went up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. "What'd you pick?"

"Trust me, you'll know it," Cat reassured. The music started and Jade instantly knew it. She smiled wide and began to sing.

(_Jade_):

I'm limited

Just look at me - I'm limited

And just look at you

You can do all I couldn't do, Kitty

So now it's up to you

For both of us - now it's up to you...

(_Cat_):

I've heard it said

That people come into our lives for a reason

Bringing something we must learn

And we are led

To those who help us most to grow

If we let them

And we help them in return

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

I have been changed for good

(_Jade_):

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime

So let me say before we part

So much of me

Is made from what I learned from you

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you have re-written mine

By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

(_Cat_):

Because I knew you

(_Both_):

I have been changed for good

(_Jade_):

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done you blame me for

(_Cat_):

But then, I guess we know

There's blame to share

(_Both_):

And none of it seems to matter anymore

(_Cat_):

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood

(_Jade_):

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea

Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(_Both_):

Who can say if I've been

Changed for the better?

I do believe I have been

Changed for the better

(_Cat_):

And because I knew you...

(_Jade_):

Because I knew you...

(_Both_):

Because I knew you...

I have been changed for good...

Cat and Jade hugged. They were best friends, always were, and always would be. So many things had happened in their lives and they had met so many new people. But no matter where they went, what they did, or who they met, they would be the same little five year olds whose love of singing brought them together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? My dream consisted of Cat and Beck's lab (only with me and my friend), the party scene with Jade and Sikowitz, Cat's tiredness and sore throat, and her dress. Again, I'm sorry if anything about the anemia is not correct. I tired my best to research and make things accurate because I know nothing about it. Shout out to my sister whose birthday is April 26 (love you Coley). Please review if you: a) loved it, b) hated it, c) wanna tell my anything, d) liked it even a little, e) wanna give me feedback, or f) own a pet panda. <strong>

**This is the link to the dress I described for Cat: .com/features_princess_feature_forever_unique/thing?id=29483137**

**-Sami**


End file.
